99 bottles of beer on the wall!!
by xxPinkyxx
Summary: *REPOST* 98 bottles of nonalcoholicstrawberry margaritas on the wall....and so on and so forth. 99 bottles of stuff on a wall. A different thing for each bottle. ITs sad, I know. Please R


99 Bottles of Beer on the Wall......   
parody by 'Stiina and Magic  
  


disclaimer: WE DUN OWN THE SONG 99 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL!!! I just thought I'd make that clear.

  
99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer, take one down, pass it around, 98 bottles of beer on the wall....   
  
98 bottles of nonalcoholicstrawberrymargaritas on the wall, 98 bottles of nonalcoholicstrawberrymargaritas take one down, pass it around, 97 bottles of nonalcoholicstrawberrymargaritas on the wall   
  
97 bottles of hydrochloric acid on the wall, 97 bottles of hydrochloric acid ,take one down, pass it around, 96 bottles of hydrochloric acid the wall.   
  
96 bottles of potassium iodine on the wall, 96 bottles of potassium iodine take one down, pass it around, 95 bottles of potassium iodine on the wall....   
  
95 tooth paste thingies on the wall (they are not bottles) 95 tooth paste thingies (they are not bottles), take one down pass it around, 94 tooth paste thingies (they are not bottles)on the wall......   
  
94 bottles of jelly on the wall, 94 bottles of jelly, take one down pass it around, 93 bottles of jelly on the wall....  
  
93 bottles of pickled beets on the wall, 93 bottles of pickled beets, take one down, pass it around, 92 bottles of pickled beets on the wall.....   
  
92 bottles of cheese wiz on the wall, 92 bottles of cheese wiz, take one down ,pass it around, 91 bottles of cheese wiz on the wall.....   
  
91 bottles of bananas on the wall, 91 bottles of bananas, take one down, pass it around, 90 bottles of bananas on the wall....   
  
90 bottles of Pickled Pigs Feet on the wall, 90 bottles of Pickled Pigs Feet! Take one down, pass it around, 89 bottles of Pickled Pigs Feet on The Wall.............  
  
89 bottles of Baby Formula on the wall, 89 bottles of Baby Formula! Take on down, pass it around, 88 bottles of baby formula on the wall................  
  
88 bottles of love juice on the wall, 88 bottles of love juice!....take one down, pass it around, 87 bottles of love juice on the wall............  
  
87 bottles of butterflys on the wall, 87 bottles of butterflys, take one down, pass it around, 86 bottles of butterflys (spelt the wrong way cuz it's prettyier)........   
  
86 bottles of toe nails on the wall, 86 bottles of toe nails, take one down, pass it around, 85 bottles of toe nails on the wall...........   
  
85 bottles of pants on the wall, 85 bottles of pants, take one down, pass it around, 84 bottles of pants on the wall.........   
  
84 bottles of agedswisscheesewithholesinit on the wall, 84 bottles of agedswisscheesewithholesinit, ......oh my......take one down, pass it around, 83 bottles of agedswisscheesewithholesinit on the wall......  
  
83 bottles of mrT on the wall, 83 bottles of mrT!!!!!! take one down, pass...it...er...him...around, 82 bottles of mrT on the wall........   
  
82 bottles of Escaflowne on the wall, 82 bottles of Escaflowne on the wall, take one down, pass it around, 81 bottles of Escaflowne on the wall....   
  
81 bottles of cheese nuggets on the wall, 81 bottles of cheese nuggets! Take one down, pass it around, 81 bottles of cheese nuggets on the wall.....  
  
80 bottles of peas on the wall, 80 bottles of peas! take on down, pass it around, 79 bottles of peas on the wall.....   
  
79 bottles of BOOYAKAS!!! on the wall, 79 bottles of BOOYAKA!!!!!!!, take one down and pass it around, 78 bottles of BOOYAKA!!!!! on the wall.....   
  
78 bottles of oink cows on the wall, 78 bottles of oink cows! Take one down, pass it around, 77 bottles of oink cows on the wall   
  
77 bottles of moo pigs on the wall, 77 bottles of moo pigs! Take one down, pass it around, 76 bottles of moo pigs on the wall......   
  
76 bottles of SPOOOOOONYISH on the wall, 76 bottles of SPOOOOOONYISH, take one down, pass it around, 75 bottles of SPOOOOOONYISH on the wall......   
  
75 bottles of DANGER! on the wall, 75 bottles of DANGER! Take one down, pass it around, 74 bottles of DANGER! on the wall........   
  
74 bottles of Hamster in a Ball on the wall, 74 bottles of Hamster in a Ball, Take one down, Pass it around, 73 bottles of Hamster in a Ball on the wall......  
  
73 bottles of leaves on the wall, 73 bottles of leaves, take one down, pass it around, 72 bottles of leaves on the wall.......   
  
72 bottles of ABC's on the wall, 72 bottles of ABC's, take one down, pass it around, 71 bottles of ABC's on the wall.......   
  
71 bottles of diamonds on the wall, 71 bottles of diamonds, take one down, pass it around, 70 bottles of diamonds on the wall........   
  
70 bottles of Gorillasintutu's on the wall, 70 bottles of Gorillasintutu's! Take one down, pass it around, 69 bottles of Gorillasintutu's on the wall.......   
  
69 bottles of hottsexymenwithnoshirtson on the wall, 69 bottles of hottsexymenwithnoshirtson on the wall, take 'em down, pass 'em around......oh yeah......., 68 bottles of hottsexymenwithnoshirtson on the wall......   
  
68 bottles of cool on the wall, 68 bottles of cool! take one down, pass it around, 67 bottles of cool on the wall....   
  
67 bottles of kaileelovesnate on the wall, 67 bottles of kaileelovesnate, take one down, pass it around, 66 bottles of kaileelovesnate on the wall.......   
  
66 bottles of FIRE on the wall, 66 bottles of FIRE!!! burn something down, pass it around....muwhahahahaha.....65 bottles of FIRE on the wall.......   
  
65 bottles of MORE FIRE on the wall, 65 bottles of MORE FIRE!!!!!!! take it down, burn something down....again.....64 bottles of MORE FIRE on the wall.......   
  
64 bottles.....matches on the wall, 64 bottles of matches!!!!!! take 'em down, find the flammable matterial and strike....er........pass 'em around............63 bottles of matches on the wall.......  
  
63 bottles of mices on the wall, 63 bottles of mices!! take it down, pass it around, 62 bottles of mices on the wall......   
  
62 bottles of anacondas on the wall, 62 bottles of anacondas on the wall, take one down, pass it around, 61 bottles of .........(:;bursts into laughter::) ANACONDAS ON THE FRICKEN WALL!!!!.........  
  
61 bottles of thirdlegs on the wall, 61 bottles of thirdlegs!! take one down, pass it around, 60 bottles of....(laughter hurts...) thirdlegs on the wall!!!!!......   
  
60 bottles of thirdshoes on the wall, 60 bottles of thirdshoes, take one down, pass them around (but mrA dun need a third shoe....), 59 bottles of thirdshoes on the wall......   
  
59 bottles of puberty on the wall, 59 bottles of puberty! take one down, give it to mrA.......58 bottles of puberty on the wall..   
  
58 bottles of water on the wall, 58 bottles of water! take one down, pour it down the person who's sitting next to you's pants.......57 bottles of water on the wall.....   
  
57 bottles of waystokillvalentinesday on the wall, 57 bottles of waystokillvalentinesday on the wall, take one down, kill Val. day, 56 bottles of waystokillvalentinesday on the wall........   
  
56 bottles of goldengooseeggs on the wall, 56 bottles of goldengooseeggs on the wall, take one down, sell it for cash, 55 bottles of goldengooseeggs on the wall......   
  
55 bottles YunXings on the wall, 55 bottles of YunXings! Take one down, pass it around, 54 bottles of YunXings on the Wall.............   
  
54 bottles of Romeo and Juliet on the wall, 54 bottles of Romeo and Juliet! Take one down, pass it around, 53 bottles of Romeo and Juliet on the wall.....(who knows what they're doing in those bottles...)   
  
53 bottles of lusterush butts! on the wall, 53 bottles of lusterush butts! Take 'em down, shake 'em around! 52 bottles of lusterush butts on the wall.....   
  
52 bottles of 3 arses on the wall, 52 bottles of 3 arses! Take 'em down, pass 'em around, 51 bottles of 3 arses on the wall......   
  
51 bottles of potty brain on the wall, 51 bottles of potty brain! Take one down, pass it around, 50 bottles of Potty Brain on the Wall......  
  
50 bottles of cousin Its on the wall, 50 bottles of cousin its, Take one down, pass it around. 49 bottles of cousin its on the wall...   
  
49 bottles of noses on the wall, 49 bottles of noses! Take one down, Pass it around, 48 bottles of noses on the wall!   
  
48 bottles of supercalifragilisticexpialodocious(crackheads!) 48 bottles of supercalifragilisticexpialodocious(crackheads)! Take one down and pass it around, 47 bottles of supercalifragilisticexpialodocious(crackheads!) on the wall.....  
  
47 bottles of Derp on the wall, 47 bottles of Derp! ë~~~~Derp.....Take one down and pass it around, 46 bottles of derp on the wall.....  
  
46 bottles of Mouthfarts on the wall, 46 bottles of Mouthfarts! Take one down, pass it around, 45 bottles of Mouthfarts on the wall.......  
  
45 bottles of Buttburps on the wall, 45 bottles of buttburps! Take one down, pass it around, 44 bottles of buttburps on the wall.......   
  
44 bottles of Toefaces on the wall, 44 bottles of toefaces! Take one down, pass it around, 43 bottles of toefaces on the wall.....   
  
43 bottles of Kero-chan on the Wall, 43 bottles of Kero-chan! take one down, pass it around, 42 bottles of Kero-chan on the wall......   
  
42 bottles SageJameses on the wall, 42 bottles of SageJameses! Take one down, cuddle with him, 41 bottles of SageJameses on the wall....  
  
41 bottles of mrPillows, 41 bottles of mrPillows! Take one down, cuddle with mrPillow! 40 bottles of mrPillows on the wall.......  
  
40 bottles of questionmarks on the wall, 40 bottles of questionmarks! Take one down, pass them around..put them up over your head....?¿.......39 bottles of question marks....  
  
39 bottles of derdyfreaks on the wall, 39 bottles of derdyfreaks! Take one down, LOOK IT'S YOU!!!...38 bottles of derdyfreaks on the wallllllllll........  
  
38 bottles of mobbypeople on the wall, 38 bottles of mobbypeople on the wall!!! EEP! Take one down, blow it up...only 37 more bottles of mobbypeople to go!!.....  
  
37 bottles of spandexspace on the wall, 37 bottles of spandexspace! Take one down, pass it around, 36 bottles of spandexspace on the wall.......?  
  
36 bottles of myassistwitching on the wall, 36 bottles of myassistwiching on the wall! Take one down, feel that twitch! 35 bottles of myassistwitching on the wall......  
  
35 bottles of Danceofcurse on the wall, 35 bottles of Danceofcurse! Take one down, pass it around, 34 bottles of Danceofcurse on the wall.....  
  
34 bottles of LadeedadeeDEE on that there wall, 34 bottles of LadeedadeeDUM! Take one down, a;lskjfsal;kjfsalkjfsajf (attack of the keyboard).....33 bottles of LadeedadeeBOOM! on the wall....  
  
33 bottles of dosebirds on the wall, 33 bottles of dosebirds! Take one down, let them go! 32 bottles of dosebirds on da wall.....dose are nice birds...  
  
32 bottles of ....hi....on the wall, 32 bottles of...hi...! Take one down, ...hi......31 bottles of ...hi....on the wall......  
  
31 bottles of areyoulaughingatme¿ on the wall, 31 bottles of areyoulaughingatme¿! Take one down, stop laughing at me!!!!! 30 bottles of areyoulauingatme¿ on the wall.....  
  
30 bottles of wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!oo! on the wall, 30 bottles of woooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!ooooo!!! Take one down, wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!OOOO!!O!O!O! 29 bottles of woooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo on the wall......  
  
29 of Chakita on the wall, 29 bottles of Chakita! ä~~~~Chakita....Take her down, BOW TO HER YOU FOOLS!!!!......28 bottles of Chakita on the wall..........  
  
28 bottles of oh lordy on the wall, 28 bottles of oh lordy! Take one down, OH LORDY! Pass it around, 27 bottles of oh lordy on the wall.....  
  
27 bottles of ^@^ oink on the wall, 27 bottles of ^@^ oink, take one down, pass it around, 26 bottles of ^@^ oink on the wall.....   
  
26 bottles of duct tape on the wall, 26 bottles of duct tape! Take one down, tape people to the ceiling. 25 bottles of duct tape on the wall....  
  
25 bottles of a broken heart on the wall, 25 bottles of a broken heart! Take one down, mend it up, 24 bottles of a broken heart on the wall.............  
  
24 bottles of FlashDance! on the wall, 24 bottles of FlashDance! take one down, dance all around! 23 bottles of FlashDance! on the wall.............  
  
23 bottles of paintsamples on the wall, 23 bottles of paint samples! Take one down, put it on yer wall again...23 bottles of paintsamples, still on yer wall..but we'll just skip to 22........  
  
22 bottles of Kelli's intestines on the wall, 22 bottles of Kelli's intestines! Take one down, EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW! throw it away, 21 bottles of Kelli's intestines on the wall....................  
  
21 bottles of DUM DUM DUM! on the wall, 21 bottles of DUM DUM DUM! Take one down, shake the floor, 20 bottles of DUM DUM DUM! on the wall.......  
  
20 bottles Crappy Compooters on the wall, 20 bottles of crappy compooters! Take one down, blow it up! 19 bottles of Crappy compooters on the wall...........  
  
19 bottles of fairy'swonderfulrenditionofkissingyou on the wall, 19 bottles of fairy'swonderfulrenditionofkissingyou! Take one down, dance around! 18 bottles of fairy'swonderfulrenditionofkissingyou on the wall...............  
  
18 bottles of food! (WOO!) on the wall, 18 bottles of food! (woo!) Take one down, EAT IT ALL UP! 17 bottles of FOOD! on the wall..........  
  
17 bottles of instant breakfast on the wall, 17 bottles of instant breakfast! Take one down, oh why not, TAKE 'EM ALL DOWN! and be wired till 10 am! no more bottles of instant breakfast on the wall......but never fear! we're not done yet!  
  
16 bottles of Caffiene on the wall! 16 bottles of caffiene! Take one down, yes...just one...get really hypa! 15 bottles of caffiene on the wall........  
  
15 bottles of wupass! on the wall, 15 bottles of wupass! Take one down, wup someone's ass! 14 bottles of wupass on the wall..............  
  
14 bottles of childrens underwear masks on the wall, 14 bottles of childrens underwear masks! Take on down, put it on your head! 13 bottles of childrens underwear masks on the wall............  
  
13 bottles of Stayin Alive on the wall, 13 bottles of Stayin Alive! Take one down, DANCE LIKE WILD ANIMALS TO IT! 12 bottles of Stayin Alive on the wall........  
  
12 bottles of Hamster in a ball on the wall! 12 bottles of Hamster in a ball! Take one down, BOW TO IT NOW! 11 bottles of Hamster in a ball on the wall........  
  
11 bottles of der.......... on the wall! 11 bottles of der! take one down........uh........der....................10 bottles of Der............ on the wall..............  
  
10 bottles of sexy ducks on the wall, 10 bottles of sexy ducks! take one down, QUACK! 9 bottles of sexy ducks on the wall....(omg we're at 9........)  
  
9 bottles of say make-up at inappropriate times on the wall! 9 bottles of say make-up at inappropriate times! Take one down, do as it says! 8 bottles of say make-up at inappropriate times on the wall.........  
  
8 bottles of A.T.C cd's on the wall! 8 bottles of A.T.C cd's on the wall! Take one down, listen to it and dance around like us freaks! 7 bottles of A.T.C cd's on the wall............  
  
7 bottles of the GRAVITY OF LOVE on the wall! 7 bottles of the GRAVITY OF LOVE! Take one down, YEA! sing insanely with it! 6 bottles of the GRAVITY OF LOVE on the wall......   
  
6 bottles of CRUNCH! on the wall! 6 bottles of CRUNCH! Take one down...CRUNCH!...5 bottles of CRUNCH! on the wall.........  
  
5 bottles of TING! on the wall! 5 bottles of ting! Take one down, erm..tingalingling...yes...4 bottles of ting on the wall......  
  
4 bottles of Bitch Ass Whore on the wall! 4 bottles of Bitch Ass Whore!take one down! kick him in the butt!3 bottles of Bitch Ass Whore on the wall.....  
  
3 bottles of P.U.K.E! on the wall, 3 bottles of P.U.K.E! Take one down...Public Ugly Kinky Excersises...ew....2 bottles of P.U.K.E! on the wall......  
  
2 bottles of Sex in zero gravity on the wall, 2 bottles of sex in zero gravity! take one down, get it on!(hehe) 1 bottle of sex in zero gravity on the wall (its almost over!).....  
  
AND A PARTRIDGE IN A PEAR TREEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!...damn wrong song.... 

A/N: welp..its over....*sobs* it tooks months and months of mind boggiling thinking but I have finally completed it! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!..yes...do review now and leave before u get hurt.

Ja!

Pinky


End file.
